world_of_warforgefandomcom-20200215-history
The First Empire
"Despite their posturing and pompous claims, when faced with a common enemy, the soldiers of the Empire, no matter which province or city-state they call home, have stood shoulder to shoulder on the battlefield, shouting "For the Empire" and giving their all to claim victory" '' - Pride of the Imperial Empire Of the Human nations, the most important by far is that of the First Empire, more often called simply '''The Empire', The Aquila Empire, First Imperial Empire, First Empire. Forged by the warrior-king Lucilius Aquila from the primitive Human tribes of barbarians who inhabited what became the lands of the Imperial Empire more than 150 years ago. Although not as skilled in craftsmanship as the Dwarfs or in magic as the High Elves, the people of the Empire are not beholden by the limits of tradition to the same extent as the Dwarfs or High Elves and continue to progress culturally, technologically and magically. Having yet to succumb to any threat, external or internal, it is the faith, the sense of righteousness, and the unconquerable spirit of its citizens which gives the Empire its strength, as well as the ruthless efficiency of its military and religious orders. The greatest nation, the Empire is ruled by an Emperor and is composed of the descendants of the ancient tribes of Mankind united by the great Human warrior Lucilius Aquila after the Battle of Trident's Grave. This action solidified the formation of the burgeoning Empire through military strength and cultured unity. Today, the Empire has always been lead by a member of the Aquila Dynasty, the latest being Septimus Aquila who rules from his court in the Imperial capital city of Civitas. There are 18 provincial states in the Imperial Empire, each ultimately ruled by an Elector Count (Archon) who owes his or her power to the unifying figurehead and ultimate authority of the Emperor. It should be noted that the Empire is not truly a single, centralized nation-state, but instead a confederation of individual, feudal states united only by the common tongue and a mutual Imperial culture. The Imperial states correspond roughly to the ancient territories set according by the Emperor Lucilius Aquila when the Empire was founded. The southern Imperial states - Ausonia, Cantha, Ascalon, Tyria and Vongardas- resemble a broad chalice, partially surrounded by near-impassable mountain ranges from which drain the mighty rivers which are the lifeblood of Imperial trade. To the west of these are the Grey Mountains, beyond which lies the Kingdom of Tysalen and the Wood Elves' magical forest of Athel Malke. To the south are the inhospitable Black Mountains and to the east the Edge Mountains that mark the eastern extent known to Men. To the north, the rolling hills and rapid streams of the south and east are gradually transformed into the forested lowlands and deep waterways that define the heart of the Empire. The vast forests that comprise the central and northern Imperial lands stretch almost unbroken across the countless leagues from the state of Cantha to the northern border with Levante the shore of the Sea of Claws. The Great Forest, Eternal Forest and the Forest of Shadows are all essentially part of the same dark, untamed wilderness, with the green blanket of trees punctured only by the abrupt mountain range known as the Middle Mountains. These lands are divided into the northern Imperial states - Persapol, Esgardas, Mennidia and Aetheni. The inhabitants of these northern states generally have to deal with much greater hardships and military threats than those of the more civilized south, being that much closer to wild frontier that has yet to face the Imperial hand at civilization. The life of a citizen of the Empire is a perilous one, for there are foes within every shadow and enemies around every corner. Secret Rebels abound, or at the very least, there are rumours of them running rampant, as well as the legendary elves that continue to resist the Imperium's reach. No one is certain who is trustworthy. Imperial History The Empire has a history that stretches back to the First Empire, but much has been forgotten or lost in the intervening centuries. War, fire, flood and even conspiracy has helped to change much historical record, whether it was recorded in books and scrolls or preserved in the form of artifacts. Present-day Imperial scholars dig and research to discover the hidden truths of the past, but the gaps are many and their conclusions are often simply wrong or skewed to match their preconceptions and political or religious ideology. Also, some truths are best kept secret from the people of the Empire, lest their revelation spread panic or doubt amongst a previously docile populace. And it is not just uncovering a horrible truth that must be feared, but also dealing with those who would rather keep that information to themselves. In the Empire, the dedicated students of History had best keep a blade ready--and be handy with its use. Failed Promise: Destiny's Arrival No one now knows when Humanity first entered the World or from whence they came, though the most ancient records of the Ironhammer Dwarfs record the steady movement of Humans over the Edge Mountains over a period of several centuries, sometimes fleeing more powerful tribes of Men, other times fleeing the rampaging hordes of Greenskins. The earliest known of these migrant peoples are mentioned in the Chronicles of Thamgar an ancient King of Karak-Hold. The golden leaf of this folio, stamped with the most ancient Khazalid runes of the Dwarfs that no outsider is allowed to see, record a pastoral Human tribe who worshiped the Earth itself in the form of the Earth Mother, a religion now remembered as the Nature Faith. Timid around the highly martial Dwarfs and persecuted by other tribes in their home territory, they vanished into the forests of the central Old World and faded from view. Dwarf scholars who have lectured on early history estimate that this occurred around -870 IC, some 910 years before the coronation of Lucilius Aquilia as the first Emperor. Unlike the peaceful agricultural tribes that had preceded them in migrating into the heart of the Old World, the newcomers were aggressive and the bearers of a culture based on raiding each other for cattle and women. While they could not stand up to the Greenskins' iron weapons, their bronze blades and chariots were more than a match for the obsidian and flint of the existing Human tribes. Within a century of their arrival, the ancestors of other founding Imperial tribes had displaced the older people and taken the best lands of the central lands for themselves. For centuries afterwards, the tribes alternately traded and made war on each other, uniting only to face an external threat, then squabbling and turning on each other when the threat had passed. The shield provided by the Dwarf holds of the World's Edge Mountains gave some protection, but as Dwarfen power declined, increasing numbers of Orc and Goblin warbands found their way through into Human lands. They made their hideouts deep within the forests or among the rugged hills and raided the nearby Human tribes. Even worse creatures would find their way through the high mountain passes from the south and east. These growing threats led to the development of the first true Human fortified towns and villages in the lands of the central crownlands that would become the Empire. In the west, the humans founded a walled village at the confluence of the Reik and Talabec rivers, naming it Cantha. In the south, Tyria merchants built a fortified trading post on the ruins of an abandoned High Elf settlement that quickly became a rallying point for the local tribes in times of trouble. This settlement grew over time and became the city of Persapol. In the north, the humans continued to search for a safe place for their people, a seperate tribe of humans travel and came across an open field. There they built their great settlement of Vongardas and named the mountain Vonga. This phase of early settlement continued for nearly a thousand years, until the coming of Lucilus Aquilia and the crisis of the Unification Wars The Rise of Lucilus Aquilia Unsurprisingly for a man who founded the greatest nation of the World and then topped off his accomplishment. The origins of Lucilus Aquilia are shrouded although the Aquilia dynasty insists that all the stories are true and accepted as fact, Imperial and Dwarf scholars agree that Lucilus was born to a family that belonged to House Aquilia probably at Ascalon. His birth came in a dangerous time, for there was frequent conflict with several other tribes/houses as well as the ever-present threat presented by the Greenskins. Imperial Cult legends say that a twin-tailed comet raced across the heavens on the night of Aquilia's birth, a sign of the Gods' blessings upon the infant and a herald of the great changes he would make. Young Aquilia grew to be a powerful warrior even as a youth and his kinsmen marveled at his ferocity and sheer prowess. In his fifteenth year, Lucilus was alone in the woods somewhere south of Ascalon--the exact place has been lost, but some Imperials believe it is near Heartgrove--when he heard a band of Orcs stomping through the underbrush. The Orc warband, led by the Black Orc Grimgar Headsplitter, had ambushed a massive Drawf trading convoy from Karaz Hold and was returning to camp with the spoils and battered Dwarf prisoners. Lucilus and his own warband waylaid the Orcs and slew them all in an epic battle beneath the boughs of the forest, where it is said that he was thrown a golden sword by a captive Dwarf to fight the Orcish Warlord. Recovering after the battle, Lucilus learned that he had saved the life of none other than Kurgan Ironhammer, the King of Karaz Hold, who had been captured by Grimgar Headsplitter along with several of his kinsmen. The grateful Dwarf monarch rewarded the Human warrior with an amazing magical item: the Greatsword 'Khaz Doin', whose name means 'Binder of Might" in the Dwarf tongue of Khaza. Allowed to keep the weapon that allowed him to slew the Orcish Warlord, the two soon became fast friends and Dwarf and Man often fought side-by-side against the growing tide of Orcs and Goblins. Of course, despite Lucilus's fast relationship with the Dwarfs of Khaza. The Human Tribes of the Crownlands were battling for constant control for absolute power, and eventually Lucilus's house of Aquilia was caught in the crisis of the Interregnum Wars The Founding of an Empire - 0 to 50 IC After the Battle of Tridant's Pass, Lucilius Aquilia lead the combined effort to restore the land, but not to their old ways. All the tribal chiefs and noble lords recognized that Humanity was safer united than divided and they knew that only one among them could truly make that unity a reality. Thus, at Ascalon one year after the Battle of Tridant's Pass, the High-Septim, high priest of the Cult of Light, placed a crown of gold and ivory, a gift from the Dwarfs, upon Lucilus's head and proclaimed him the Emperor of Man before the assembled representatives of the Human tribes. Before him knelt the tribal chiefs, who swore brotherhood to each other and fealty to Emperor Lucilus and the newborn Empire of Man. This moment marks the start of the Imperial Calendar and occurred in the year 1 IC. Yet for all the talk of Human unity, Aquilia knew his people and knew that their attachments to the old tribes were too strong to simply be erased. He also acknowledged that the lands of the Empire, from the Grey Mountains in the west to the World's Edge Mountains in the east and from the Walled Sea in the north to The Plains of Odis in the south, were simply too big to govern as a centralized realm. He therefore made the best of the political situation and made the chieftains of the 18 tribes Counts(Archon) of the Empire. Each Count would be sovereign in his own lands, subject only to the laws and edicts the Emperor made for the Empire as a whole. The tribal lands became the original twelve Great Provinces of the Empire. Thromgar, a Dwarf runesmith, forged 18 great magical items called Runeblades for each of the tribal chieftains who had sworn to follow Aquilia and who would become the first Archon of the Empire. The years of Aquilia's reign were a time of peace and great interval growth for the Empire. Lucilus decreed the building of two great roads, the first from Ascalon, now called Imperial City, to Tyria and the second from Ascalon to Cantha along the banks of the Crystal River and thence to join the Old Dwarf Road in Kitach. The Emperor hoped that the roads and rivers together would serve to bind the tribes to each other and inhabit their natural centrifugal tendencies to come apart. Peace and good weather brought regular harvests and,eventually, a booming population. The new Imperials cleared land and laid the foundations for new towns and cities, sometimes over the remains of their fortified tribal camps, other times on unspoiled new lands. The Imperials discovered a vast crater in the midst of the Great Forest, within which they built their chief city, Trivheim. The Imperials founded both Divinity's Reach and Antioch as fortified trading posts and eventually at Divinity's Reach(Also known as Imperial City) the Counts of the Imperial Crownlands built their great fortress, which has never fallen. Sanctum grew wealthy as the religious capital of the Empire, as the 4 Light Deities was Lucilus's favored deity. Many Imperials tried to curry favor with the ruler by making donations to his preferred religion. In the south, Tyria propsered as trade along the rivers to and from the Dwarfholds of the World's Edge Mountains expanded after the coming of peace. The city grew so powerful and wealthy compared to the rest of the province. Fifty years after ascending the throne, Lucilus Aquilia announced his abdication to the assembled Archons and the high priests of the Imperial cult. "My duty here is done, Humanity stands strong, The Empire is prosperous and united, and in your good hands it will continue to be so. I wish you a good reign, my son, for no Emperor rules forever." - Former Emperor Lucilus Aquilia to his son, Prince Markus 'Septimus' Aquilia With that, the First Emperor gave his crown to the High Septim. Thus did Lucilus depart the throne room of his Empire, to the bewilderment and grieving of his peers, in a manner some have compared to the fearsome warrior god of the He emerged from the chamber an aging men onto the eastward plains where he was flanked on either side. As Lucilus made his way up the eastern hills, his tired eyes set upon the Holy City of Sanctum, the great lord's allies and servents, including his son came faithfully at his heels. Lucilus announced his abdication, pausing once to look upon his great works and take pride in all that he had accomplished. And even more so in the knowledge that the glory of his people would only grow, no longer did they require his guidance. For the land and unity he had created was greater than any one man, any one dynasty. It belonged to the people it had been made for, and it would be guarded by their strength, existing eternally in their minds and souls. They were all his heirs, who would take up his mantle and rule the land in his absence. Raising his mighty hammer in honor of the indomitable spirit of Humanity and in praise of the Gods.The High Septim offered the ruby crown to the Prince Aquilia, people whom so loved. And thus turned towards his destiny without another backwards glance. Lucilus watched as Markus gained the support of the military, the undying support of the Archons, and the arrival of many foreign idols to eye the newest Emperor of the mightest nation known today. His reward now stood before him -- earned through strength, bloodshed and unsurpassed heroism. To take his rightful place in the world. An Era of Conquest and Prosperity - (50 IC - ?? IC) The gathered Archons all swore loyalty to the new Emperor : Markus was a young adult, and as far as anyone knows, had never produced an heir. Within the halls of the High Septim, the Second Emperor took his place and was official put into power as the last of the Archon swore loyalty to him. Less than a month after Lucilus abdication, during the reign of Emperor Markus Aquilia, he moved his Imperial capital from Sanctum to Divinity(Imperial City), where it would stay for as ong a Aquilia rules the Empire. This was an era of growth and great vigour for the Empire, as its growing population looked for outlets for their energy. Not satisfied with merely filling in and developing the lands they already possessed, the Archons looked to expand their provinces' territory--and their power relative to one another. Some speculated that Markus's reign would spark a peaceful period, a period Imperial historians call "the Drive to the Frontiers," the Archons and Emperors moved to extend the Empire to what they felt were its natural borders. The Counts of Tyria and Cantha aggressively colonized and expanded into the northern lands of what was called Arcadia, claiming all the land to the mountains and the River Lynsk, but their settlements were rarely successful due to the Divine Elven Empire. Most fortunate were Cantha's efforts to expand into the land to its southeast. Originally ruled by the heirs of Adelhard of the Ostrogoth, the towns of Goldmark became Cantha's "East March" later regaining its independence when it later became the Province of Goldmark. Persapol and Vongardas, meanwhile, aggressively expanded into the less fertile eastern regions of their home provinces, pressing into the foothills of the Edge Mountains the Dwarfs claimed as their own, which lead to occasional voiced conflicts In the process, they incorporated the lesser tribes and small kingdoms of related Human peoples that had never joined Lucilus's confederation, particularly the Fomaria, whose lands became the new Imperial province of Sarrisa the domination of Vongardas. The Emperor most associated with this period is Emperor Markus, and his daughter, Empress Melissa, who not only defeated the Barbarians of Varsgoth and added the Varsgoth's land to the province of Redhelm (now the Red Fort), but also crossed the Grey Mountains to create the "West Mark" on the opposite side of the mountains and invaded the southern lands of the Border Princes (then a wild, tribal region) to found the province of Lachia and built a series of castles to protect the Empire's southeastern flank. One area eluded all attempts at conquest: the Divine Elven Empire to the northwest of the Empire. Claimed as the last major power that could threaten the Imperial Empire, the Divine Elves acknowledged no Human overlord and after mobilizing their army on the northern border, Emperor Markus ignited the 'War of the Empires' They won their most spectacular victory in 52 IC, when they overwhelmed the army of General Tiven and the Archon of Tyria, whom history remembers only as "the Unlucky". The defeat was so crushing that it set the stage for Tyria's own later degeneracy as an Imperial Great Province. The War had been balanced, with Markus riding out at the helm of the largest force the North could muster and led them in a long and bloody campaign to reclaim Tyria and push them back into the Divine Empire, If the Imperials managed to win and annex the Elves, the Empire would reach the pinnacle of its size and achievements. No power in the World could match it and there was talk amongst its rulers of one day governing the whole of the World. Blind with hubris, the people of the Empire could not see the growing cracks that would one day bring the whole Imperial structure crashing down around their heads. For now, The War of the Empires ''would consume daily conversation with the huge amount of manpower being drawn to fill the ranks of the Imperial Army and Brotherhood Milita. In 56 IC, the Imperial Army lead by Emperor Markus would virtually annihilate the Divine Military In a series of battle that was a chain reaction from them being driven off the field at Sylva. The Elves were caught unprepared at Highgarden, to which Markus's skill at commanding lead to them being surrounded and caught in a volley of arrows and spears, they retreated from there to Tyria. High Lord Solomon ambushed the weakened Elven Army as It appeared the city was retaken and resupplied by the Imperial Fleet and then at Stonemark, the 'now' historical landmark where the Imperial Legions gained their most impotent victory and reduced the Divine Military Into small rag-tag groups that fled in all directions...Victory was In sight for the Imperials as they broke down the Divine Wall and marched onward towards the Elven Capital! Imperial Government Contrary to popular beliefs, the Empire is a unified nation ruled by a powerful central government but is in actuality a massive confederation of fiercely independent states and provinces whose inhabitants are tied together only by a common language, a shared mutual Imperial culture. Nowadays there are two types of states: the provinces and the city-state. Lucilus was a wise and calculating leader, and he had the foresight to recognize that the Empire was far too big to be ruled by a single man. And so he gave the title of '''Archon to all the tribal leaders, each responsible for managing his own territory but subject to the Emperor in matters relating to its rulership. Their independence was supposed to counterbalance the power of the Emperor should he proved too tyrannical as a leader, as well as to ensure mutual but non-violent competition amongst each of the Imperial Archons When it became known that Lucilus was stepping down, his son, Markus Aquilia inherit the''' Imperial Thorne', the invention of the political system was successful in avoiding a Civil War amongst the various Archons, but it however complicated matters even further in creating and maintaining a successive ruler. Those ambitious Archon that wish to become Emperor have been known to give away privileges, titles, and power to any man that will cast his vote for him. The interests of each voters were such that they seldom rallied around a strong candidate, for they may find another of his rivals far more "generous" in their "gifts", which has resulted in the weaking of the Imperial system. Even when the Imperial Throne is transferred to his heir by majority vote thanks to the previous Emperor's influence, voters were quick to remind the newly elected Emperor to renew the promises made by his predecessor. While the Empire will have a fair share of strong and highly competent Emperors ruling the Empire, many fear the Imperial Throne will be occupied by a uncaring Lord who allows his subjects to steal and exploit the Imperial system and her people, often going as far as to ignore the Imperial Edicts once placed by wise and caring rulers of ages past. However, the Imperial System as a whole still continues to work for the Empire as was its purpose, allowing any wise and ambitious Emperor to take the throne and used its powers to better the people under his reign. Imperial Law In theory, the Emperor is free to make whatever laws and regulations he or she wishes and have it apply to the whole of the Empire. However, It is the Archons whom decide if it needs to enforce the law or deny it altogether, in times of a weak emperor. In such cases, the Emperor, if he is determined to see the law obeyed, will exercise diplomatic and even public pressure on the recalcitrant Archon to come to heel. Often this is enough to gain grudging acceptance. But, if the Archon is determined, an Emperor may claim peremptory jurisdiction and have the case heard in his own courts. In rare cases, continued defiance by an Archon may merit military action. Imperial Law concerns itself mostly with revenues, security from foreign and internal threats, the regulation of sorcery, and the rooting out of Rebels. Many Emperors have claimed jurisdiction over the succession to Archon thrones when the succession is in dispute, and even the right in extreme cases to depose Archons, elevate new families to the Archon rank, and even give whole provinces to another Archon, as was the case. Though rooted in Imperial law and the precedent set by Lucilus himself, no Elector formally acknowledges this right and all resist it in any but the direst cases, lest a lasting precedent be set. Imperial courts exist in all the major cities of the Empire, including the capitals of the Imperial Heartland, with judges appointed by the Emperor through the office of the Imperial authority over the case, leading to extended wrangling while the defendant or parties to a civil case swing in the wind. Advisers of State Due to its size, the Imperial Government is considered far to large and complex for a single man or woman to function properly. It is common that each day, the Emperor must devote attention to dozens of questions, from newly introduced tax policies, the final appeal of a prisoner convicted of treason, or even the official opening of a ceremonial fairground. To succeed in establishing a priority order in this complex system and ensure that only individuals whose cases are really crucial get an audience with the Emperor himself, successive Emperors have often surrounded themselves with advisers chosen from members among the most prominent noble families so that they may assist on legal, financial, diplomatic and military matters in the Emperors stead. Over time, this gathering of councilors turned into a formal meeting, which officially became the '''Advisers of State' The Prime Estates The Prime Estates is an Imperial organization which was created to help administrate the actions and well-beings of the Emperor in person. Should an Emperor prove to be ill, insane, or otherwise weak in his reign. The Archons will unanimously vote that they need to administrate the Emperors actions as to keep face with the Empire's people. So they deputed one representative each to form a watchdog body that would take the name of Prime Estates. This institution is located within a beautiful building in the confines of the capital, ostensibly open to any person of recognized nobility, although the "lackeys" of the Emperor are carefully kept away. In fact, the Prime Estates has now become the Supreme Court. All Imperial Edicts are carefully examined "in the interest of the state", with documented reports being immediately sent to the Archons who would choose either to support or veto the edict. This organization has the powerful ability to refuse any edict that does not suit them or the Empire's interest, allowing the Prime States to have a near-complete control over what the Emperor is logically placed to decide. Each Archon has ensured an established representation in the capital, embassies directed by a loyal family member or close acquaintance. These ambassadors would discuss new imperial decree or legislation, as well as send these reports back to the Archon that had elevated them to such a position. As they have the power to reject decisions that do not suit them, it is important for the Emperor to obtain the approval of the Prime Estate if he hopes to accomplish anything. In theory, the Emperor also has a veto over the choice, but in practice, it would be very difficult for him to exercise it. Indeed, without a real majority support amongst the Archon, the Emperor has no chance to assert his right of veto. The Provincal Goverment Since the time of Lucilus Aquilia, the lands of what is today the Empire was divided between many semi-autonomous states that are collectively referred to as the Great Provinces or Imperial Provinces. '''The provinces are further divided into various counties, baronies or leagues whose administrative governors are appointed by the Archon. These regional governors, in turn, appoint the governors of cities. This practice, however, is not universally prevalent: some cities have been known to elect their own municipal councils. Theoretically, the boundaries of the Imperial provinces were based on the territories of the ancient barbarian tribes that Lucilius had united around him during his reign as the nations first Emperor, however, over the last several years, the dynastic quarrels and ruthless ambition between various Lords and Counts have altered the borders, where new states have emerged while others have since disappeared from history. The patriotic citizenry that lives within these provinces are fiercely proud of their people's traditions and ancestry. In essence, the people of each provinces are in many ways a completely different people, with many expressions or dialects varying from province to province. The people of the east and north are generally more hardy and warlike as they are regularly victims of invasions, while those in the West and South are perceived as more cosmopolitan and "civilized" or effeminate and proud, according to the view of the person to whom a person asks. The style of government also varies from province to province. Vongardas, for example, is firmly autocratic, while Tyria had many democratic ideals and institutions during its existance. In the overall health of the nation, however, the political structure between various goverments has very little influence on the lives of the citizen of the Empire overall, for the people both rich and poor are cared for by the Empire. The lands of the Imperial Provinces are themselves a patchwork of smaller semi-autonomous states or holdings belonging to a certain religious Cult or martial Order, chartered towns and cities, and lands held by various noble families or even Archons of other provinces. This patchwork is the result of a millennia of feudalism, inheritance, war, and purchases. Each noble, from the smallest landholders to the greatest Duke is theoretically beholden to one above him, up to the Archon, who would then answer only to the Emperor himself. Thus, if the Emperor has a problem with the Duke of Easgoth, he has to make his complains through the Archon of Tyria, who the Duke is a vassal towards. The City States The City-State forms a privileged semi-autonomous state that can assert its political, legal and military defense on a specific territory: the closed city wall and its immediate entours. The city is a concentration of economic, political, religious, academic and ideological power, thanks to its very diverse society and its semi-democratic ruling. Most cities form independent political entities within the greater Imperial government. For the vast majority of the inhabitants of the Empire, it is through the city that the government is manifested in everyday life. This is where the taxes are collected, where the criminal courts are served, where a military service is completed and where the goods are sold. The governmental structure varies from city to city. In some of them, the governor is sometimes appointed by the Archon as an autocratic authority, whilst others consist of democratically elected individuals from several noble or mercantile families. Normally, cities are chartered by the Emperor, or belong to the political structure of their province. Some large cities, however, can have privileges and exemptions that defy the Crown or any provincial authority. Such independent towns can be like a thorn to the regional authority, for the towns and cities are often the greatest source of income and commerce for many Lords. We saw such cities become powerful enough to go to war against their regional sovereign; All rooms have a large party, gathered around his guard. No regional lord can not be satisfied with the presence of an independent town with its riches and its own status, as this often leads to them for loss of income and decreased their prestige. They often try to undermine the privileges of a holder of such a charter city. Geography The Heartland is the largest region in the Empire with an area of roughly 162'300 sq. miles, it is mostly an expanse of forest and mountains. Its heart, the Sovereign Valley, is a vast plain, enclosed by equatorial rain forests. Many rivers flow through this area, and as one ventures further down the rivers, the land slowly becomes more sub-tropical, eventually giving way to the swamps of the Marsh. The elevation rises gradually to the west and sharply to the north. The western part of the region is relatively dry. The Velothi Mountains (Valus Mountains, as the Imperials call them) to the east have some roads, but most travel in the Imperial Heartland is dominated by rivers. The Empire is the most diverse nation in terms of geography and climate. The Sovereign Valley is the most prominent area of the land, a great grassland with Lake Rumare in its heart. Several small islands dot the surface of this lake, and between them stand great bridges. It is on these islands that the Imperial City(Divinity) stands. The rest also contains the cities of Anvil, Sanctum, Sentinel, Chorrol, Cheydinhal, Celeia, Geneva and Magador. The west of the Heartland is named Green Range, which includes the areas of the Gold Coast, the West Weald, the Reach Highlands and the Imperial Reserve. This area includes the cities of Celeia, Anvil, Chorrol and Magador. This area has rolling countryside and slopes down to a warm coastline to the West and rises to more rugged hills in the North. This area is also noted for its wealth and prosperity. Religion A deeply superstitious people, the Imperials has always looked to their Gods for hope, prosperity and salvation upon a world that is awashed with misery, destruction, and corruption. Generally, nearly every village, town, and city has dedicated a portion of their wealth and land to the construction and maintenance of at least one Imperial deity. It is from these temples and shrines that people deposit their daily offerings, hoping to curry their favor and perhaps improve their lives in some way or form. These Religious ideas possess considerable political influence on the workings of the Empire, be it through religious or fiscal means. Such is the case that even the Imperial Cult has an Electoral power to choose who shall become the next Emperor, a power that is usually reserved only for the Archons. Currently, the Cult holds the strongest influence within the Empire's large web of bureaucracy, having the ability to cast 3 votes within the selection process, with each vote being divided towards the High Septim and his two Arch Septim. Such is the ever growing influence of the Imperial Cult that it is now common to consider the people of the Empire simply as '''Sons of Mankind. Depending on the location of a particular community, some areas of the Empire has a certain degree of worship often towards a certain family of gods. Within the northern provinces of the Empire, the people of those harsh lands have been known to worship an older pantheon of Gods known as the Elder Gods, whilst in the south the worship of the New Gods is more common. Such religious differences has been known to have resulted in the Empire experiencing a certain degree of religious strife, the most prominent of which was during a period of inter-fighting that many historians called the Crimson Night. During that time, Emperor Lucilus along with his Imperial Followers followers fought against Human Barbarians and a small band of Orc looters, The Barbarians both of which were worshippers of Freya and Taal. The resulting devastation ensured the creation of a regular Conclave of Faith in the Imperial City for the High Priests of every major faith in the Empire to gather together letting them air their disputes to the reigning Emperor and come into an agreement without the need for bloodshed. The Northern Gods The Elder Gods, also known as the Northern Gods '''is the oldest of the human pantheons whose origins of worship can be traced back for nearly two millennium during the time when primitive Human tribes began to settle within the lands of the Empire. * Taal - God of the Wilds and the husband of Sheda * Sheda - Goddess of Agriculture and Birth and the wife of Taal * Manann - God of the Sea and the son of Taal and Sheda * Freya - God of Winter and Wolves and the younger brother of Taal The Southern Gods The '''New Gods, also known as the Town Gods, or the Southern Gods is the youngest of the pantheons, whose worship is usually confined to the lands of the southern Empire, and the lands of Tyria and Mennidia * Zeroth - God of Death and the husband of Verena * Verena - Goddess of Justice and Learning and the wife of Zeroth * Destiny - Goddess of Warfare and Strategy and the daughter of Zeroth and Verena * Shallya - Goddess of Mercy and Healing and the daughter of Zeroth and Verena * Ranald - God of Trickery and Theives * Kronos - God of Blood and Murder and the younger brother of Zeroth The Patron God The Empire has been known to worship a specific God that is not connected with either the Elder or New Gods. Instead, the Imperials worships a God who they believe is most responsible for the creation of Menkind and spreading them across the landscape. * Yevon- God of Life and Creator of Mankind Imperial Military "The Imperial Army Is the most fearsome force to grace the grounds of this world, and why? Because of three qualities...Loyality...Discipline....Adaptation. Unlike the rats of the Elven Empire, or the smartass elves on Lurian. We are the elites, we are vast, well trained...and masters of war....today, you will learn that meaning." - Imperial Drill-Sergeant to a batch of trainee at the Imperial Training Camp. The Imperial Army, also known as the Imperial Chapters''' or the The Legions,' are the professional standing armies of the Emperor of the Aquila Empire. Their functions are to protect and ensure the safety of their provinces, surrounding lands, and villages from a variety of threats, as well as to serve as the local law enforcer in many towns and villages. They are armed with a variety of weapons, the most common being the Halberd, Sword, and Spear. As well has having a standing army, the Empire has the ability to call-up and use the warships of the Imperial Navy, which are divided amongst the First Fleet and Second Fleet stationed within the province of Ascalon and Tyria. Since its existence, the Aquila Empire has always been a nation born and bred for war, fighting off foes uncountable with the will, the steel, and the faith of their patriotic citizenry. With an unending chain of constant warfare, the armies of the Empire are brimmed with grizzled Veterans of many campaigns, each one lead by an even greater man of strength, valor and heroic leaderships. With the need for professional soldiers always on the rise, each Imperial soldier is regularly trained, equipped, and maintained at the expense of the Imperial government. Enlistment in the Imperial Army means enlistment in a full-time profession, where those with skill at arms enlist as basic front-line soldier. Armies stationed within the richer south are equipped with the finest weaponry and armor available to them by their local government, with standard equipment being comparably superior than those in other national armies. Each regiment has a wide variety of weapons for certain types of engagements, with spears, halberds, and swords being the most common and the most flexible in battle situations. Imperial regiments used as long-range support are often equipped with longbows, crossbows, among others. When not in war, Imperial soldiers are required to drill and train on a regular basis in order to build their stamina and deepen their martial abilities when the time for combat soon reappears. Supervised by drill-sergeants, these men are harshly instruct in the importance of formation tactics and the need to fight as a cohesive unit capable of lending support to one another in the chaos of the battlefield. Those soldiers not stationed within a campaigning army usually serves as guards, acting as the local city watch, fire watch, and enforcers of the law, patrolling the streets or roads of the provinces for anything as small as minor criminal activities to as large as Orc raids. Imperial regiments typically wear the color or colors associated with their provinces as a means of identification amongst the many Imperial armies, although some exceptions are occasionally made. There are no overriding rules governing how, where, or in what proportions these colors are used; instead, colors differ based on individual regiments' own traditions, their preferred uniforms, the whim of their commanders, the demands of the nobility, or even just the availability of materials and dyes. One regiment might be outfitted entirely in its provincial colors, while another could bare the plated armor of their province's associated color hue. Many regiments, however, distinguish themselves by the use of minor details such as different colors differing across; the most common being pure black or gray for the Army. Some regiments do follow strict uniform regulations, but some units leave individual soldiers to procure their own garbs, resulting in a variety of gear that are often in differing states of wear. Regardless, troops on the march, based in the wilderness, or campaigning are generally more professional in appearance as their equipment is crafted to be long-term. When on the battlefield, each Imperial Legion would usually have supporting detachments of soldiers to help them fight in combat, such as auxiliary units of archers, and crossbowmen; as well as supporting artillery companies and Calvary squadrons. Each unit has a role to play in the battlefield, such as securing their flanks from enemy attacks, reinforcing the front-line with fresh troops, or providing missile fire from supporting regiments of auxiliary units. Such organization and cooperation has made Imperial armies particularly dreaded in the Old World. Were it not for the threat of interfighting and other reasons that has plagued the Empire's short history, no other nation could have hope to stop them should they be allowed to concentrate their entire military might into a single earth-shattering campaign. Imperial Infantry * '''Imperial Swordsmen -' are amongst the three most common infantry types fielded by the armies of the Empire. Equipped with a sword, shield and full plated armor, these brave soldiers often engage the best enemy with both valor and courage. Due to their expertise with the sword and their flexible formation, the Swordsmen of the Empire provides the military with reliable offensive capability. * Empire Halberdier -''' are amongst the three most common infantry types fielded by the armies of the Empire. Equipped with a battle-worn Halberd, these groups of line infantry are a powerful force on the battlefield, proving the Empire with both offensive and defensive capability with bone-crushing force. * 'Empire Spearmen - '''are amongst the three most common infantry types fielded by the armies of the Empire. Equipped with a spear and shield, the solid formation that this unit provides is highly adequate in defensive situations, providing the Empire with much needed holding power. * '''Brotherhood Company -' are a polite catch-all term to describe all sell-swords, mercenaries, cut-throats, and bandits paid to fight for the Empire and her armies. They are hardy fighters and are well-accustomed to the rigorous of war, but are undisciplined and unruly, liable to cause more harm than good when roaming around in armed bands. An Archon might employ these men for military service, but must ensure such men are under close watch to prevent them from running amok in his lands. * '''Brotherhood Militia - not to be confused with the usual band of cut-throats and mercenaries, these rag-tag groups of patriotic civilians take up arms alongside the Empire's armies not out of the need for gold or glory, but to protect the lands of their birth from the depredation of all those that seek to destroy it. * Imperial Archers - '''are an often irregular group of hunters and trappers that usually band together to form their own regiment of scouts and support units. The more experienced and exceptional hunters and archers hail from the woodland province of Mennidia, where hunting is a very popular sport amongst both the nobility and commoner alike. These men are often fielded when regiments of crossbowmen and longbowmen are in short supply. * '''Imperial Crossbowmen - are the most common ranged units In the past, Crossbowmen provided the Empire with a stronger degree of peneration against heavily-armored foes. As of now, some provinces still retain the use of Crossbows as a substitute should support be unavailable. * Imperial Greatswords - 'are the elite infantry of the Imperial army. Operating as a crack fighting force, their main duty is the protection of their Archon during the heat of battle, and to provide the Empire with dedicated shock infantry, often attacking the Empire's foes at their flanks, where their swordsmanship puts even the most battle-hardened foes to their knee's. * '''Flagellants - '''are an unorganized groupings of warriors and fanatics that unofficially serve the Imperial Cult and many of the Empire's army's during a campaign. Though not considered a traditional Empire military asset, these fanatics are nonetheless used by many Imperial Generals for their great ferocity and complete lack of fear in the heat of battle. However due to their insanity, they are often accompanied by a Warrior Priest from the clergy to ensure these men are put on a tight leash. Imperial Cavalry * '''Imperial Knights - '''are the most common cavalry troops deployed in battle. Many knights have a certain color scheme or heraldry that identifies them with either a knightly order or a noble household. They are considered heavy shock cavalry, wearing heavy plate armor and wielding lances and swords into battle. Knights tend to be born from the nobler families of the Empire, a tradition that is often kept and practiced by most Knightly Orders. Those of common birth who are exceptionally-skilled with a weapon often serves as sergeants and squires for their knights. Although not considered full brothers of their orders, sergeants and squires play vital roles in supporting the knights in battle, and are often equally respected for their prowess in battle. * '''Imperial Outrider - '''are those veteran scouts who have survived their time within the Imperial Cavalry but have not been able to join any of the Knightly Orders afterwards. Instead, these veterans are promoted into the ranks of the Outriders, an elite core of cavalry equipped with deadly repeater crossbows, a short sword, and adorned with a greater degree of armor. Imperial Lords * '''Imperial General - I'mperial Generals are amongst the highest commanding officers within a Imperial army, second only in command to an Imperial High-Lord or the Emperor himself. These officers vary greatly in rank, depending on the size of the force they lead, and are usually known within the Empire as captains, marshals, generals or sometimes simply commanders. Regardless of their social status, they will be tested veterans of many years of experience in soldiering, having spent most of their lives practicing the arts of war in defense of their besieged homelands. * '''Arch Septim of War - '''An Arch Septim of War is one of the highest positions within the hierarchy of the Imperial Cult, second only to the High Septim in terms of his political and religious authority. These men are the very embodiment of both strength and faith in their Empire. When war calls the High Priests of the Empire to battle, it is an awe-inspiring sight to see them ride at the head of an army. * '''Grand Master - '''The Grand Master is a warrior and leader of unparalleled valor, having fought in dozens of battles from atop his great warhorse and whose military prowess is beyond question. These mighty warriors are the leaders of one of the many prestigious Knightly Orders that populate many of the Empire's lands, a position of power suited for only the most wisest and martialed member of their Order. Imperial Heroes * '''Captain of the Legion- '''A Captain of the Legion is a veteran military commander possessed of a variety of different formal titles who leads a smaller regiment or other unit of troops within an Imperial army. These leaders take to the field of battle whenever they can. Most of the men appointed by an Imperial General to serve as officers in their Imperial's armies will also be nobles of the Empire, educated in martial pursuits from an early age, whilst others are simply high-born courage or leadership. * '''Warrior Priest - '''Warrior Priests are a war-like sect of the Imperial Cult who not only lead and inspire Imperial troops in battle, but also minister to their spiritual needs. On many an occasion a rousing speech by a Warrior Priest of Sigmar has restored the troops' faith, brought hope to a seemingly lost cause, or prevented a mutiny when the words of even the most respected commanders had fallen on frightened and angry ears. Warrior Priests normally wear mail or full plate armour underneath their holy vestments, wield the mighty warhammers that are the favoured weapon of the Cult, and ride into battle atop powerful Imperial warhorses. Among the most commonly employed divine powers of a Warrior Priest are prayers. * '''Imperial Master Engineer - '''An Imperial Master Engineer are those select few individuals amongst many thousand that have the knowledge and skills to create, maintain and operate wondrous inventions of war in the battle against the Empire's foes. These Engineers are highly schooled in mathematics and engineering, having the skills to direct artillery pieces into position and calibrating them to their full potential. Notable Regiments of the Empire Locations of Interest Imperial Provinces The ImperialProvinces of the Empire include: * '''The Grand Principality of Cantha * The Grand County of Tyria * The Grand County of Vongardas * The Grand Barony of Persapol * The Grand Duchy of Esgardas * The Grand Barony of Mennidia * The League of Antioch * The Grand Duchy of Neverwinter * The Grand Principality of Sanctum * The Grand Duchy of Aetheni * The Grand County of Forgon - The Mootland, also called the Moot, is the region of the realm where the Halflings of the Empire dwell, known officially as the Grand County of Forgon. The Moot's Elector (currently the Halfling Elder Samual Halftook) is the only non-Human Archon Count in the Empire, and like the High Septim and Arch-Septim of the Imperial Cult, does not wield one of the Runeblades. Original Provinces Cities of the Empire Other Regions List of Imperial Characters Notable Characters *'E''mperor Lucilus Aquilia (Abdication) '- Lucilus Aquilia, also sometimes styled 'Protector of the Empire' was the First Emperor of the Aquilia Empire, winning the unification wars that lead to the formation of his Empire, and his wish to see all of Mankind united under the same banner for it's own survival and protection; thus leading to the Empire being perhaps the most dangerous political faction in the World. He was the greatest statesman and general the Empire or perhaps the world has seen in many centuries. Lucilus Aquilia, who fought for the throne then allowed his son too inherited it from his father, is acclaimed as a patron of the arts and science, as a military innovator, and as a valiant general. Thanks to his tireless efforts on the behalf of its people, the Empire has flourished during his reign like never before: the Imperial Engineers School has grown, and his armies have marched from victory to victory. The Emperor frequently takes personal command of his troops. He has thus given the throne to his son, Emperor Markus Aquilia. *Emperor Markus Aquilia'' - '''Markus Aquilia Is the son of Lucilus Aquilia, whom inherited the Ruby Crown, and thus the Imperial Empire to which was formed on fields of blood and sweat from his father. He Is responsible for the outbreak of the '''Wars of the Empire' as he was overconfident that the Divine Empire would fall after defeating Its forces, which resulted in the Fall of Tyria and him personally taking command in the means to impress his father and the military, he is currently credited with being a benevolent and charming man, with a ego the size of his fist.